powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 36: The Suspicious Exhaust Purging Operation
is the thirty-sixth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It is the conclusion of the Carranger's two-part battle to save Signalman and the planet Police from an evil influence. Synopsis With Signalman altered and allied with the Bowzock, the Carranger and Dapp must work out a way to remove the influence of the mind-altering gas to save both him and Sigtarou. Plot Dappu has a computer hooked up to a satellite called a Nu-Sat. He looks at the sats. He checks stuff out in space with his Kurumagic necklace and the Car Navi. He sees tha tthere is Carranger-colored exhausted around the planet Police. He looks through some folders and types up some more lines into the computer. He is then shocked and throws the folders into the air. He later explains his findings to the five Carranger adults. They think about the exhaust entering Signalman. They think the Bowzock must be responsible, as they think of how the exhuast could go in Signalman's son. Meanwhile at BB Saloon, Signalman holds Zonnette's left hand, flirting with her. Gynamo splits them up. Grotch arrives and brings in BB Koiya to take care of the Carranger. Signalman asks about his plan. He dreams up of watering plants and the Carranger arriving. He takes out a sack and throws seeds at them and vines wrap around them and flowers pop up. He plans for his Space Bees to be attracted to the flowers and sting them to death. Signalman claps at their plan but is way too drunk and staggers. Gynamo sends him off. BB Koiya dances around. At the secret base on Earth, Dappu continues making calculations. He tells the others above in the garage. He shows them the cure... water! Well, natural mineral water. The five make a symbol with their arms. They don't believe him. He vouches by it. They are called and transform. They then board their Wild Cars. BB Koiya is indeed watering plants like he planned. The Wild Cars arrive like he imagined. He throws the seeds and they miss the heroes and grow vines on the cars. Flowers grow and the Space Bees arrive. Red imagines the cars getitng giant picetes. They try taking the flowers and vines off, but the bees bug them too much. The bees then blast them off. The Carranger hide for cover. The Bees are sent after them and can't be defeated by their Auto Blasters but is by their Navick Shots. BB Koiya shoot them. Signalman arrives. BB Koiya sat it out, but Red Racer offered Signalman the cure. He backed away from it but Red urged him. He punched him rehardless and calls for Sirender. He tries stepping on them and then shoots at them. From the fire, they call the VRV Fighters. They gang up on Sirender and then he breaks them off. They surround him and take turns punching him. He backs up and tries hitting them but misses. Red gets out of his machine. Sirender rests on a building. Signalman is dizzy. He then notices a man on the roof of the building he is leaning on. It is Kyosuke dressed as a vendor with a rack full of water bottles. He offers one. Signalman says he is thirsty and asks for one. Kyosuke tosses one bottle to him. Signalman drinks it all. He then burps out rainbow colors. He becomes normal and doesn't know what happened. Red Racer in V-Fire makes Sirender turn around. They explain what happened. They sent the water to his son as well. He burps rainbow-colors and is cured. His mother thanks. The exhaust disappears around the Police Planet. Signalman thanks them, they tell him it is no problem. Sirender and the VRV Fighters put their fists together in a circle. BB Koiya is not for fighting. Zelmoda arrives on his octopus jar. He throws imo-youkan at both BB Koiya and his space bee. BB Koiya collects the imo-youkan with a pick and eats it. The Space Bee grows as well. They fight the six robos. BB Koiya wrapped a vine around Sirender and shocked it with blue electricity. VRV Robo was formed and shot off the vines. The space bee was destroyed by Sirender. VRV Robo destroys BB Koiya. The robos punch fists. Ichitarou waits by the Kobaan Base. Signalman salutes him and he backs away. He cleans the base up with a mop and duster he gets out of it, but there is a lot of dust. Ichitarou smiles and then helps wipe off the chalk. The five Carranger arrive and watch contently. Back at the secret base under the Pegasus, Dappu wonders if there's something bigger. Gynamo and Zonnette talk in the BB Saloon. Exhaus continues laughing and holding the Baribarian space base. The camera zooms out to show him above the Earth. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes * The Power Rangers Turbo episode that used the footage in this episode omitted the plot of the colored exhaust, Exhaus, the bug bites, Signalman's family, and the cider cure. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa